


Daemons? More like Demons, Amirite?

by Yourwritingco



Series: D(a)emons [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen, No Dialogue, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourwritingco/pseuds/Yourwritingco
Summary: A nice term for The Legends would be 'diverse.'Thankfully Rip's not a nice person, so he can openly say how much a pain in the ass his team is.Or, Rip's new team love annoying their new captain. Particularly their Daemon's





	Daemons? More like Demons, Amirite?

Rip was twelve when his D _a_ emon, Alex, finally settles for a form; a beautiful red fox, all slender legs and amber eyes. True, she isn't the most physically intimidating of D _a_ emon's, but, like him, she's an expert liar and manipulator, and can be downright vicious at times.

 

Jonas' D _a_ emon, Drea had not been able to settle before being destroyed, along with everyone and thing that he had loved. So, he comes up with a plan to save his family. Oh, and to stop Savage from ruling the world. That's a bonus.

 

But, to do that, he's going to need a team..........

 

* * *

 

A nice term for The Legends would be 'diverse.'

 

Thankfully Rip's not a nice person, so he can openly say how much a pain in the ass his team is. 

* * *

 

  
Athena,Stein's D _a_ emon, seems to be the only creature that Stein always treated with respect. The owl would pick up and bring things to him, and wasn't above giving him a sharp peck if he was acting like an ass. Rip finds her delightful. She is a little suspicious of Alex, and will often turn her head 180 degrees just to make sure the fox isn't about to pounce.

  
Jax's D _a_ emon was a German Shepard called Basilah. He calls her Basil or B for short. It's kinda' cute. Basil was a laid back Daemon, and was an expert at diffusing a situation, which Rip greatly appreciates. She also has an annoying habit of chewing the socks of people she didn't like. Snart still thinks that they should let her loose in Savage's house, an idea which, though impossible, paints a pleasant picture.

 

When the two men form to create Firestorm, Athena and Basilah run into battle beside them, and seems that both Jax and Stein can communicate with their own D _a_ emon's, and each others, which he's sure Stein found 'fascinating.'  
Out of Firestorm, Basil and Athena are inseparable, and Basil has long since become Athena's favorite perch.

 

Snart's D _a_ emon genuinely terrified him. He had expected Tesha to be a magpie or a honey badger. But, no, instead he had a fuckin' _snow leopard_ prowling the halls of his ship. Tesha is somehow even more aloof than Cold himself, but Rip and Alex have seen her rip apart D _a_ emon's and humans alike in battle without hesitation. She's a loose cannon, and can go from relaxed to a ball of rage in milliseconds, particularly when Mick and Sara's respective D _a_ emon's are involved. Alex would sometimes even cower if she was annoyed, a fact that both Cold and his D _a_ emon made no hesitation to twist to their advantage.

 

  
In contrast, Mick's D _a_ emon,Agni, is always a hundred percent dependable in terms of personality. Both the pyromaniac and the bull are stubborn jackass', who seem to get a kick out of bar fights. But Agni had proven to be very useful in battle; tossing enemies around like ragdolls. She's also noticeably saner than Mr. Rory, however, acting as the voice of reason between the two.

 

  
Rip had expected Sara Lance's D _a_ emon to be something just as deadly as Snart's and Rory's, a tiger maybe, or a puma. But his team loved defying his expectations, and instead Alex and him had been introduced to the little white canary. "Her names Libera" Sara said cheerfully cleaning the blood off her knife. Neither Rip or Alex were quite sure about bringing a tiny bird with them..... until they discovered Libera had an annoying habit of clawing her enemies eyes out. When they had learned this, Libera had given the bird equivalent of a slasher smile.

 

Tesha likes to jump out and grab Libera out of the air, just because it scares the shit out of Rip and Alex. The two have made a game out of it, while their humans are talking or playing cards, the two chasing each other around the room.

 

  
Agni carries Tesha on her back when she's tired, which is sweet. When they're both awake and energized, they with mock challenge each other. Rip nearly had a bloody heart attack when he walked in to see a thirty two kilogram snarling snow leopard facing off against a seven hundred kilogram bull. Alex had frozen, and had cautiously backed out of the room.

 

Libera likes to use the bull as a perch, balancing on her horns before taking to the air. Agni used to shake her off, but has long since resigned herself to her fate

 

Ray's D _a_ emon is not a predator like the others are, and sometimes he and Ansuya seem almost embarrassed by it. But Rip likes the lop eared rabbit, her shy nature and quiet enthusiasm making her one of the nicer D _a_ emons on this ship. Ray was openly affectionate with her, and even made her a special compartment in his Atom Armour so she could be with him when they were fighting.

 

She is infatuated with Amon, Kendra's hawk D _a_ emon. Amon, who could almost rival Tesha in terms of antisociability, was more than a bit wary of the bunny, but they seemed alright now. If they weren't together, then Amon would be flying around Kendra, usually giving out unhelpful advice (no, Amon, I am _not_ regurgitating food for you! Just eat the seeds!)

 

Rip never got the chance to really know Carter or Seshat, though their sadly short impressions weren't great. Both the man and the falcon had come across as more than a little overbearing and arrogant. Still, they really did love Kendra and Amon, and Rip could respect that at least.

 

It was hard, of course, living with so many people and D _a_ emons, all with different personalities and morals. He lost count of the times Agni almost stepped on Ansuya, or having to break up an argument between Stein and Jax, with Basilah snarling at an aggravated Athena. Snart insisted on a jungle den for Tesha, and Sara backed him up, wanting a birds nest for Libera. And Amon liked to regurgitate food into other peoples cereals, so there was many a day where Rip wanted to smash the birds golf ball head in.

 

Still, they had given up their (somewhat) cozy lives, to follow him into the unknown, and had stayed with him even after he had lied and manipulated them.

 

They had gone from teammates to, well, friends. He was going to miss them when they all went their separate ways.

 

Not that he's telling them that. They're impossible enough as it is.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leonard Snart - A snow leopard, tying in with his cold persona, and they symbolize intuition, solidarity and secretiveness. I gave her the name Tesha, which means survivor, as both she and Cold survived his father and his Daemon (a polar bear), the streets, juvie, prison, The Flash, the list goes on.
> 
>  
> 
> Mick Rory - A bull, highlighting his headstrong nature, and it symbolizes fire and transformation (physical transformation- the burns the two accumulated and mental transformation- swapping sides, becoming Kronos, becoming loyal member to the team.) I gave her the name Agni meaning fire and direction, as Heatwave needs someone to point him the right way.
> 
>  
> 
> Sara Lance- A canary, which is based off her name, obviously, but it also means sexual ecstasy and entrapment. Which is a strange paradox, considering Libera means freedom, a name given after all the times Sara sneaked out. Becomes somewhat ironic after getting trapped on an island for five years, but both Sara and Libera think that this whole time travel thing means they have the right to choose their destinies.
> 
>  
> 
> Martin Stein- An owl, since they are usually associated with old people and intelligence. Named after Athena, the Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategies . . . . . and arts and crafts.
> 
>  
> 
> Rip Hunter- A fox, highlighting his crafty intelligence, and his tendency to lie. I named her Alex as it means 'defender or helper of mankind' which I found fitting for our fearless leader
> 
>  
> 
> Ray- A bunny rabbit, now, there isn't any smart symbolism anything, I just like the thought of Ray cuddling a floppy eared bunny, and it having a little compartment in his Armour for the rabbit. Her name is Ansuya because that means ' a learned woman' and it's close to Anna.
> 
>  
> 
> Jax - A German Shepard, since they are a sporty breed of dog, as well as very protective, curious and intelligent, which I found fitting. Called her Basilah because it means brave, oh, and Jax was in a hippie phase at the time, and named it after his favorite plant
> 
>  
> 
> Carter- A falcon, since they are overconfident, protective bastards. Seshat is the Egyptian God of keeping notes, and since Carter is the one who remembers his past life first, and there are no Egyptian God's of memories (disappointing.)
> 
>  
> 
> Kendra - A hawk, because well . . . hawk. I chose Amon because it's Egyptian and it means The Hidden One, like how Kendra was hiding in plain sight.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> And yes, I know bulls are male, but these are magical creatures, alright? If a girl wants to be a boy, we ain't judgin'


End file.
